ratchetandclankgoingcommandohomebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
''Ratchet ''is the main Protagonist in Going Commando. He's a lombax; a mixed breed of Lemurs and Foxes, and is the son of Kaden. He's native to the planet Fastoon, as are all Lombaxes. He carries a wrench, (more specifically OmniWrench 8000 V3.) ''Although that is the main weapon, he also earns guns, that he relies on that he buys from MegaCorp, and Gadgetron. He uses as his main vehicle (althoug is seen in others), which is the StarExplorer given to him by Abercrombie Fizzwidget to fulfill his Commando Missions. Later in the game he also buys Armor from the MegaCorp armor vent. According to Insomniac Personnel he stands 5 ft, and weighs about 97-100lbs. For some unknown reason, only Ratchet and his long-time companion, Clank, are the only living thing that automaticly attracts bolts, it could be because of Ratchet's magnetic wrench, and Clank's magnetic hook on his back, which also keeps him on Ratchet's back. Bolt's are the main currency in Ratchet and Clank's universe. Bolts are found in Bolt Crates throughout the game whether be hidden, or in obvious convinient places. Early Life Ratchet which is not his real name, was born to Kaden, and his Mother which her name is unknown. Although it is heard and rumered that her name was Maria. Kaden was killed shortly after Ratchet's birth. Ratchet and Clank®: Going Commando In the beginning of ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet and Clank were doing an interview with Behind the Hero, talking about what had happened after Drek was defeated. Ratchet said there were parades, press conferences, "fancy dress balls", and Clank mentioned the wiener roast at Al's. After that, everything returned to normal. Suddenly he and Clank were transported to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the president of Megacorp. Ratchet was offered an opportunity to undergo training to become a Megacorp commando, while Clank was offered an apartment in Megapolis on planet Endako, along with a job as an accountant. Two weeks later, Ratchet headed to planet Aranos to infiltrate a Flying Lab, and then attempted to retrieve a stolen Protopet experiment of Megacorp's, from an unknown thief. The thief evaded Ratchet persistently, capturing Clank from his apartment and holding him hostage. The two reunited when Clank freed Ratchet from a locked room and eventually retrieved the experiment on planet Siberius. After meeting with Fizzwidget, and "accidentally" being ejected from the ship on planet Tabora, Ratchet and Clank met with the Thief to learn about the true means of the experiment. The two investigated the Testing Facility on planet Dobbo, and found more and more information, culminating into the true means on planet Todano, which the duo attempted to put a stop to in Silver City by talking with Fizzwidget. Ratchet then made the mistake of threatening a robotic copy of Fizzwidget with the Thugs-4-Less leader watching, who arrested them. After they broke out of jail and freed Angela on planet Snivelak at the Thug Headquarters, Ratchet and Clank then investigated a Distribution Center and found out that Allgon City was undergoing a disaster, and may had lived up to its name at the hands of rampaging Protopets. As well as that, they headed to planet Grelbin to find Angela, who gave them the key to get into a Protopet Factory, in the heart of the Megacorp Headquarters on planet Yeedil. Once there, they soon found out that the Fizzwidget they knew, was really Captain Qwark. He accidentally mutated the real Protopet into a giant monster that ate him. Ratchet defeated the Mutant Protopet, at which point it coughed up Qwark and Angela's Helix-o-Morph. She used it to cure the Protopet of the Monsterpropanase in its system, later using it to cure all the Protopets in the galaxy. Weaponry Ratchet's main optional easy-to-get-to weapon is his ''OmniWrench 8000 v3. ''Although he does get MegaCorp weapons. RATCHET'S WEAPONS *Blitz Gun -> Blitz Cannon *Gravity Bomb -> MiniNuke *Bouncer -> Heavy Bouncer *Lancer -> Heavy Lancer *Chopper -> Multi-star *Clank Zapper -> Clank Shocker *Decoy Glove - *Bomb Glove - *Hoverbomb Glove -> Tetrabomb Glove *Lava Gun - Meteor Gun *Minirocket Tube -> Megarocket Cannon *Miniturret Glove -> Megaturret Glove *Plasma Coil -> Plasma Storm *Pulse Rife -> Vaporizer *RYNO II - *Seeker Gun -> HK22 Gun *Sheepinator -> Black Sheepinator *Shield Charger -> Tesla Barrier *Spiderbot Glove -> Tankbot Glove *Synthenoid -> Kilonoid *Tesla Claw - *Visibomb Gun *Walloper *Zodiac Vehicle Ratchet's vehicle (Star Explorer), was a MegaCorp vehicle that Ratchet seemed to fulfill his commando missions from Abercrombie Fizzwidget. The Star Explorer was fittet with duel standard fusion laser cannons, auto-lock misill chargers, standard shielding, and upgradable-degradable booster engines. You can purchase upgradable "stuff" with raritanium. You could also buy paint jobs. Appearance Except for the fact that he's a Lombax, (a mix of a lemur and a fox), he is fitted with suites of armor, blue, red etc., that could be bought from gadgetron armor vendors. Biography Personality Ratchet has a more laidback, or sometimes obbidient soldier like personality in this game. Although sometimes he is cought being a "dude" or a "potty-humor-lover." Parents Ratchet has a Father lombax named Kaden, which shortly died after his birth. It is not sure what his mother's name was, but it is guessed and rumered that her name was Maria. Abilities Ratchet is able to use his wrench and preform five different attacks of HyperStrike. #Slash: Were Ratchet swings his Wrench across his torso. #Swing: Were Ratchet swings his Wrench across his torso the other direction. #Back Swing: Were Ratchet swings back around with devistating impact. #HyperStrike: Were Ratchet jumps in the air and slams his wrench down with devistating impact. #Boomawrench: Were Ratchet can croutch and throw his wrench and enemies or bolt crates. Ratchet is more reliant on his guns. Although sometimes the wrench is a great back-up weapon. Trivia *Ratchet is a mythical creature called a Lombax. It is rumered that a Lombax is a mixed breed of a Lemur and a Fox. *"Ratchet" is not Ratchet's real name. *His Father's Name Was Kaden *His Mother's Name Could Be Maria Guest Appearances *Ratchet is seen on the walls of City Haven City in II Jak II. *Ratchet is seen in a secret Course Gun Course in 3 Jak 3. *Ratchet is seen as an unlockable Racer Racer in X Jak X *Ratchet is seen as an unlockable Golfer in Golf 4 Everybody's Golf 4